In our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 462,234 filed Jan. 9, 1990 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,017), we have described certain C3-glycoside derivatives of certain 14.beta.-hydroxypregnanes, their cardiac stimulant properties and potential as digoxin substitutes. In our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 633,274 filed Dec. 24, 1990(now abandoned), we describe the potassium-sparing diuretic effect of digitaloid pregnane glycoside derivatives.